Max Tangent
Max Tangent is one of the main characters of Partners, host to Koralo and owner of Gropey. Background Max has always been a very peculiar person. A bit spastic and having eccentric interests, the iguana likes to dig up interesting things from Pre-Splice History and mix them together into a hodge-podge of unusual hobbies. His odd nature and overexcitability made it hard to make friends, and thus eventually ended up befriending Carrie, Natalie, Sam, and later Erwin. He's always been a steadfast friend of theirs, happy to show them interesting new old things and be their eyes and ears for anything going on around town. Max is big on exploration, liking to run, jump or climb all over anything he can. This gives him an unusual assortment of acquaintances and some rare knowledge of Locksmouth. Being the youngest of the group, he's often treated with kid gloves and given the most slack for his antics, though they all keep him just enough in line to function. Personality Max sees the world through a child's eyes and acts accordingly. He is almost always out to kick back and have fun, never thinking about grown-up responsibilities and problems that would otherwise get him down. This stems from a dislike towards the idea of growing old. Finding adults to be stuffy and boring, he never wants to actually become one himself. He isn't afraid of the day he he will be considered an adult, but he is aware of the looming expectations that would be placed on him at that point in his life and does his best to simply avoid them. He is bombastic to say the least. The things he says or does are with the energy of a tightly coiled spring ready to bounce at any given moment. Despite his wild and unruly personality though, he is a kind, understanding boy and can be a calm face in very rare situations. He comforts those around him as best he can by making them laugh and smile, preferring that method over a serious heart-to-heart any day. He is never afraid to be the butt end of a joke either if that's what it takes, displaying an awareness that he might even act at his expense for the sake of others. Abilities Max has some gecko in him, allowing him to climb surfaces without any additional gear, and also explains his constant shoeless dress. His tongue is extremely long (able to extend twice his body's length, 11 ft.) and able to grab onto people and objects, at which point he can winch them backward. And from the chameleon side, he can move his eyes independent of one another, looking at two separate objects at once. This is mostly used to disturb Sam, one of his favorite pastimes. The iguana has a near-encyclopedic knowledge of Pre-splice history, and takes great pleasure in regaling anyone who'll listen about it. The emergence of Jacent has given him plenty of opportunity as of late. Max's fighting style is a mish-mash of things both useful and not, mostly hailing from old movies he's seen. Although unpredictable, he is, at best, undependable in a fight without help. After the Locksmouth Incident, Jacent Danger began familiarizing Max with the Lucha Libre style of wrestling. Category:Characters Category:Heroes